What was Left Behind
by Unemotional
Summary: Zoro knew a girl a long time ago. He made a promise, a promise that she is determined to be fulfilled. However nothing ever goes as planned. Zoro/OC
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Somewhat years ago_

Zoro was training. Again. Kuina was with him. Sweat was pouring down their backs, glistening against the remaining rays of sunlight. They had been there training for the past 5 hours, and so had she. Although not training, she had been watching. Admiration gleaming in her 7 year old eyes, she wanted to be just like them.

Zoro knew she was watching them. She was always watching. And it was getting on his last nerve, didn't she have anything else to do with her time? It couldn't be all that interesting watching them training hours on end each day, but that was what she did.

"Sora, you can come out. I have offered to train you so many times, I don't know why you still come out here." Kuina's voice travelled to Soraya's place in the trees. Kuina loved Soraya like a sister, she wished Sora wouldn't aspire to be like them. She didn't want her getting hurt.

She clumsily stumbled into view. There were twigs and leaves stuck in the girls messy blonde hair, blue eyes held that childishly innocent gleam. She didn't know why she kept turning down Kuina's invitation. Maybe it was because she thought she couldn't do it, maybe she didn't want to waste Kuina's time or maybe it was really because she wanted was for _Zoro_ to teach her.

But then she died. The offer was no longer on the table, Soraya had lost her chance to become something other than the weak little girl she was. She lost her sister.

That didn't stop Zoro, he trained more than ever. Longer, Harder. Her admiration only grew for the green haired boy. He knew she still watched. She knew, he knew she was watching. Except instead of just watching this time, she'd copy his movements, she'd become a swordswoman on her own.

It wasn't long before Zoro got sick of Soraya's poor stance, and unsteady movements.

It wasn't long before her trained her.

It wasn't long before she loved him.

It took a long time for him to notice.

_9 years later_

He tried to teach her Santoryu. Really. He did. Eight years later she was still completely useless with a sword. Although now she knew how to throw a proper punch. Better than nothing, he thought to himself.

Nothing stopped Soraya; he knew she was useless, she knew she was useless, still she continued to train with him. Or sit and watch him as he trained. She'd walk around their village with a sword strapped to her hip, as if she had any sort of skill. Honestly, Zoro thought that sword had only been unsheathed once. When he gave it to her. He promised when she got better with the wooden swords he'd teach her how to use it. That promise has not been broken.

But he didn't think he'd ever get to teach her.

"Zoro, look!" Soraya called him from her place on the grass. The beginnings of an orange tree had spouted from where she had planted seeds a week ago. A smile lit up her face. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't swim, fight, draw, dance, sing, but no matter what she planted she could get it to grow.

He smiled down at her, her joy was contagious. He knelt down next to her reaching out to touch it but she grabbed his hand before he could. He was too rough, he would destroy it before it even had the chance to grow.

"No."

Although a serious expression dawned her face, she could stop her eyes radiating her happiness.

She loved him.

He loved her too.

Then he left his life behind for his dream.

He left her behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before the Devil's Pirates became the Devil's Pirates they were a feeble group. The crew never sailed far, in case they caught trouble and acted more confident than they were. All this, in the hopes that marines and fellow pirates would be too afraid to approach. Using dirty tactics to get what they wanted. Their Captain, Monroe, was the vilest; acting as if he was as strong as Captain Whitebeard himself, he had no morality.

In reality they could easily be beaten by the puniest marine. However, even the puniest marine was stronger than Soraya.

o o o

_Present_

"Soraya, these are beautiful!" The old lady held a pink hibiscus gently in her wrinkled palms.

Soraya smiled in return gently caressing her creation. She owned a small florist at the edge of the village. Flowers of every kind greeted the customers. They did not only come in for flowers but many of the villagers pursued Sora for advice on their crops. Self-taught she'd spend her nights, nose berried in her books. All related to nature.

But her one proudest creation was one she never let anyone see.

After years of trial and error and endless research Soraya discovered something. Something amazing. She grew her own devil's fruit tree. This was something people had been dreaming of doing for _years. _And she, a seemingly inept 18 year old, was able to master this creation. Although she already hadn't known how to swim, the idea of eating a fruit from her sacred tree terrified her. Sora had never had any power before in her life. The thought that gaining this power, an ability that could corrupt her, filled her with fear.

"May I buy 5 of these?" Mrs Mayberry, the old lady, asked. Gesturing to the hibiscuses mounted on the display window.

"Of course you can!"

It was dark before Sora was able to close up. She had watered all her plants in the store and still had to visit her orange tree. Although her devil's tree was her most proud creation, she refused to allow this orange tree of hers to perish. It reminded her of someone special to her, if it was still here so was he.

Sora walked the familiar path to her one roomed cottage, situated in the forest beyond the village. Her sword was beating gently against her leg, the familiar weight of it comforting. Before she had even reached the forest the sound of anarchy touched her ears. Frowning, she turned. The village was in complete uproar. A fire was spread to the village homes, screams and cries echoed in the eerie night. Pirates. She stepped forward, tears clouding her eyes. This was her home, she had to do something. Stop them somehow. She stumbled clumsily, no_, _there's no way that she could help anyone. She was hopeless.

So instead of waning in an honourable death, dying to save the people she loved. She hid in the forest, curled against a large pine tree, and cried. _Pathetic_. She was a pathetic excuse of a human being.

That night, silent tears streamed down her face for hours. Her legs wouldn't let her leave, forcing her to listen to the agonised cries of her friends. Not even sleep was kind enough to grace her.

o o o

By the time the morning came, she was surrounded by an unnerving silence. Her eyes were red, nose running unpleasantly and throat raw. She hesitantly staggered to the village. Not certain if she wanted to see the chaos that would greet her. The smell of smoke wafted to her nose. Her shop was burnt to the ground, heart aching in her chest, the hours she put into her plants. She pushed the pain away, she had no right to feel sad, she hadn't protected them. It was her own fault.

The rest of the village was worse. Houses, shops, all in ruins, smoke still drifting from the coals that once were homes. Villagers crowded the streets, none alive. She refused to look at their faces, to see the pain of losing their families and homes in their eyes. Faltering in her step, she couldn't do this. Turning she sprinted to her orange tree. She needed him now more than ever.

Branches tore at her clothes and skin but she barely felt it. Stumbling over the stumps and rocks she usually would have avoided. Harsh sobs fell on her chest as she reached her tree, _their _tree. It was gone, burnt to the ground along with most of the surrounding forestry. She fell to her knees, the ground hot enough to sear her legs but she paid no mind. _He would be disappointed._

That's when she knew. She would become someone he would be proud of. She'd find these pirates and take them down for what they did to her home.

Soraya stood, her eyes shining with her tears and a new found determination. She stalked to her home. Surprised once she found it also, ransacked and charred. _Her devil's tree!_

She dashed to the clearing beyond her house where it laid. As if getting there faster would mean that the pirates hadn't destroyed it too. But no matter how fast she would have run, it was gone. Not burned but dug up. They took it with them. The tree was three times her size, so it wouldn't be much trouble for four men to carry. One small circular devils fruit was left on the ground. She didn't even debate eating it. She planned to do this with her own skill, a skill she was going to acquire through hard work. It's what he did; it's what she'll do.

o o o

It wasn't difficult to discover which pirates destroyed her village. They were soon being discussed among the marines and civilians, a crew of devil's fruit users. It was unheard of. An _entire _crew. Soraya knew these were the pirates. The rumours were, they were heading for the Grandline for One Piece. Then so would she.

_Thoughts?_


End file.
